Naruto The Creator
by DrunkenDragon
Summary: Naruto finally decides to take his shinobi career seriously. With a bit of help from the Hokage and Iruka, he will increase his skills and become the Creator. He learns to make jutsu and creates them from his friends. Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. It's DragonLord. Sorry about not updating Shadow Reaper, but that story will be on hiatus until further notice. Hehehe…I hit a bit of a snag, but I'm working on it. For now, enjoy my new story and no flames please.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

**Jutsu** (English translation)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…yet…

"Hey Sakura-chan! Now that we're in the same team, would you go out with me?" Naruto Uzumaki asked his crush, Sakura Haruno, as he followed her outside.

Umino Iruka, their teacher, had just told the newly graduated genins their teams and had told them that they would receive a message to return in two weeks. Apparently, there had been a recent attack on one of Konoha's allies and the Daimyo had asked that they sent their best to help the country. Unfortunately, that meant that most of the new teams' jounin senseis weren't around for the time being and it would take an estimated two weeks to ensure the threat was dealt with.

Now that the two of them were on the same team, though with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had hoped that she would go on a date with him, if only to get to know him better. Naruto had been trying for so long to gain the girl's affection; this went back since the early days of the academy. Of course, the pink haired girl would reject him every time, and he had, unfortunately, come to expect it and was now quite use to it.

But today, it would be completely different as Sakura had had a horrible day. It had started when she overslept, and did not have the time to apply her makeup so she could look good for Sasuke. Then, she didn't even have enough time for breakfast when she realized that if she didn't get out of the house quickly, she would be late for the team announcements and would also lose her chance to sit next to Sasuke. She refused to let Ino get the best of her in anything. Once in class, she witnessed the unfortunate scene of Sasuke's first kiss, with Naruto to make matters worse. This action had already put her on end with Naruto and him asking her out was the worst thing he could do at the moment. It was at that moment that she finally snapped.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, USELESS NINJA WANNA-BE! YOU'VE ASKED ME A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY AND I'VE REJECTED YOU EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU AND NO GIRL IN THEIR RIGHT MIND IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD EVER EVEN CONSIDER GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE AS UGLY AS YOU!

Sakura huffed in exasperation and left to pursue her other teammate. While she did feel better after venting her frustration, a part of her couldn't help but think whether she had been too harsh. She eventually shrugged off the concern for her blonde teammate and focused on catching up to Sasuke, confident that Naruto would bounce back. He did that every single time she rejected him, so why would this be any different?

Naruto, however, felt his heart shatter while what little pride he had was crushed. He had never felt so low and couldn't stop the negative thoughts that questioned his self-worth and Sakura's claims. Was he really that bad a ninja? Was he that despicable and ugly that no girl would ever go out with him? Sakura had definitely never been so harsh out of all the times he asked her out. While she had been cruel in some of her rejections, she had never openly said that no girl would ever go out with him.

Now that he thought of it, what girl would want to go out with the Kyuubi vessel? Not only would it be an insult to the girl, but it would also threaten her very life due to the villagers' opinion of him.

Naruto eventually bowed his head down low and sighed depressively. He tried to shake the depressing thoughts from his mind, but to no avail. Sakura's words and his own negative thoughts continued to reverberate throughout his mind.

Eventually, he decided that standing around for an hour wouldn't change anything and decided to go up to the Hokage Monument. It was his favorite spot to relax and reflect on his life. One thing for sure, he had a lot to think about.

As he walked, he suddenly heard the voice of the teen that had left him in such a state speaking to her rival. He decided to listen in on their conversation, hoping to gain some insight on Sakura's cruel rejection.

"UGH! Where is Sasuke-kun? First Naruto and now Sasuke-kun is missing! My day just keeps getting worse!" Sakura complained. Ino just nodded in misery, but looked up in curiosity when Sakura mentioned Naruto.

"What did Naruto do?" Ino asked. While many people considered her to be rather shallow, in truth she was very perceptive and was very considerate to others. Since she lived in a ninja village, a large portion of customers that had entered her family flower shop had been ninjas, and more often than not, flowers were bought as an offering to the dead or a gift to the hospitalized more often than for love interests. And as such, Ino had developed a sympathetic ear for those customers. Because of this, she had never liked to see others upset or in misery, especially those she knew. Right now, she could tell that Sakura was very upset with Naruto.

"He asked me out again! I don't know why that idiot continues to ask me out when I've told him no so many times! He's so annoying and loud, I just wish he's shut up!" Sakura said in exasperation.

Ino nodded in agreement, though a part of her was worried about Naruto. Sure the guy was annoying sometimes and rather loud, but that's just who he is, and she wondered how harsh Sakura's rejection had been. However, now was the time for soothing Sakura's frustration, and she sincerely hoped that Naruto didn't hear this, even if what she was going to say was all true. "Ya, how can he expect to get a girl when he's so loud? The girl would just run away to get her ears fixed. His pranks are so annoying and he never takes his ninja training seriously. I wouldn't be surprised if he got killed on his first mission! He's nowhere near as handsome as Sasuke-kun, and his sense of fashion SUCKS! I mean, who in their right mind would wear a bright orange jumpsuit? It's so HIDEOUS!"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically at each of Ino's point while Naruto cringed with each of his flaws that were pointed out. He knew it was the truth and that made it hurt all the more. Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran away from the conversation, but he would not allow the tears to fall. He had not cried for years from the hate of the villagers and he would not cry now. He was stronger than that despite the hurt he felt.

He soon found himself on top of the Hokage Monument, looking over the village that hated him but wanted to protect. Normally, he came up here to wonder why the villagers hated him so much, but this time, his thoughts were occupied by his pink-haired teammate, her words, and his path in life itself.

_'Why do I even try to get her attention? She's never acknowledged me or my very existence, let alone shown any type of interest. I should probably just give up on her . . ."_

After going over his memories, he had realized initially pursued the girl to achieve acknowledgment from not only her but the villagers as well. He had reasoned with himself that if a girl as smart and pretty as Sakura liked him, he could eventually gain the villagers' respect and interest. However, now that he knew the reason why the village hated him so much, he began doubting himself. The village saw him as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he had switched his views immediately after this revelation. Instead of the villagers' respect, he wanted them to see him as Naruto Uzumaki, not the demon inside him, and thus continued chasing after Sakura.

He had always known that Sakura would never be interested in him in a romantic sense, especially when she was so engrossed in gaining Sasuke's attention for herself. But he would always fool himself into thinking that he had a chance. The sometimes frustratingly stubborn part of him simply would not accept defeat, especially not against Sasuke.

Now it was time to seemingly crush his attraction to her. Sakura had made it perfectly clear that it would be a waste of her time. But should he search for and pursue other girls or give up entirely?

Naruto shook his head slightly at the thought. Now that he thought about it, he had never really even thought about the kind of girls he liked. He wanted girls that were smart, pretty, but most importantly, mature enough that they would look past the demon and see him for who he truly was. In short, he wanted someone who acknowledged and appreciated him and his goals of becoming Hokage.

Unfortunately, very few people fit into that category and none of them, save three or so, were women. He knew that some of the older female shinobi accepted him but he doubt they would ever see him in a romantic light.

As much as he hated to admit it, Ino and Sakura were right about him. He wasn't very attractive, according to the two girls, and was rather annoying. His orange jumpsuit wasn't the best thing to wear as a shinobi, and would easily alert enemies of his presence. Unfortunately, he had never been able to buy anything else due to his condition. The shop keepers had always thrown him out or vastly overcharged him. He continued to wear the jumpsuit as it got him a lot attention. It practically screamed "LOOK AT ME!" While he did get some attention, it had all been in the negative sense, and because he played pranks by skipping class, his grades in the academy slipped. Despite this downside, Naruto received a great deal of attention per prank, and even with the threat of failing the academy, he could not bring himself to stop. And despite the lectures on seeing underneath the underneath, very few could see underneath this cheerful and idiotic mask he had build up over time. It served to conceal the sadness that was all too apparent in his eyes and if there was anything he truly hated, it was pity. He would rather be hated than be pitied.

His skills weren't exactly top-notch either – his three failures at graduating was a testament to that. His interest in Sakura and quest for obtaining attention had severely affected his training. He couldn't even do a basic bunshin and that was one of the most basic jutsu known in the shinobi world!

All in all, Naruto could see that he wasn't something a girl would stop and look at. He decided that he should just give up on women for the time being, maybe wait until he got some respect. Naruto decided right there and then that it was time to take being a ninja seriously, and now that he had given up on Sakura and any other girls, things had to change.

Simply put, it was time to stop playing the fool. He knew it would be hard to change as he had acted this way for so long that the facade had practically become part of him. But he had to stick with his decision and follow it through. In truth, he was far more intelligent than he seemed. It was just that at the start of the academy, whenever he answered a question right, he would get punished or physically harmed for "showing off against the clan heirs and students." Because of that, he had decided it would be best for him to act like an idiot as to save himself from any further abuse.

First things first, he needed to change his appearance and look more professional. Afterwards, he had to make up for the training he should have done over the years and perhaps find a hobby to replace the time he would now have from the pranks. Perhaps the Iruka-sensei could help him._ 'I hope Iruka-sensei isn't busy today . . . I really need his advice.'_

Iruka was walking down the hall of the Academy when he saw his little brother figure rushing down the hall. As soon as Naruto got to Iruka, he started talking and asking questions too fast for Iruka to keep up with all of them.

"Slow down, Naruto," Iruka said with a smile. Sometimes the boy was too hyper for his own good, not that Iruka wanted it any other way.

"I had a few questions," Naruto said, looking down at the ground. "First off, am I a bad shinobi?"

"What?" Iruka asked loudly. "Of course not! If it wasn't for you, the traitor would have escaped with the Forbidden Scroll. Why would you think that?" Iruka asked concerned for his young student.

Naruto looked down again. "Just thought that I could use some improvement. Do you have any idea on what I could do to get better?"

Iruka thought for a few seconds before motioning for Naruto to follow him. He led the small blonde to the Academy Library. He looked over the shelves for a few minutes before selecting two books and handing them to Naruto.

"This book," Iruka said gesturing to a small blue book he had handed Naruto, "is a book on better chakra control. One of the things you struggled with while in the Academy was your control. The other book," he gestured to the larger book, "is a book on hand seals. You always wanted to learn new jutsu, but maybe with this you could make your own." Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto eyes got as wide as dinner plates at the thought of being able to make his own jutsu. He pictured a chibi version of himself using a super powerful jutsu on Sasuke-teme and kicking his sorry ass.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Naruto yelled as he jumped up to hug his teacher.

Iruka laughed at the boys antics. Suddenly a thought came to his head. "Oh! Also, maybe a change in wardrobe. I know you enjoy orange, but it's not a very stealthy color."

Naruto frowned slightly but realized that Iruka was right. It might also make other people realize his was a serious shinobi, not just some kid pretending.

"Thanks again, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he ran out the door.

'_You will be a great shinobi one day, Naruto. I just know it,'_ Iruka thought as he watching the young blonde leave.

Orange. Orange. And what do you know, MORE ORANGE! He had absolutely nothing that wasn't orange save for a few shirts, shorts, and pajamas. Naruto also noted that aside from the jumpsuit, he didn't have anything for a ninja. The several t-shirts and shorts he had simply weren't practical. The fabric and stitching simply wasn't made with durability in mind.

His only option would to be to buy new clothes and that alone made him worry. None of the shop keepers had let him buy anything from them and had promptly kicked him out, some literally. Perhaps, some of the shinobi-only stores would let him in. He had a reasonable amount of money since he saved up.

Naruto quickly left his home in search of a proper store that sold ninja equipment. The first two stores immediately kicked him out the second they saw him. As he approached the third store, he couldn't help but expect the store manager to immediately yell at him to leave. If only he looked like someone else, he wouldn't have a problem shopping . . . that's it! With a quick **Henge** (Transformation), Naruto now had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and was dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts. His hitai-ate was tied across his forehead to ensure the shop keepers that he was indeed a ninja.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the Kazuki's Weapons Shop, hoping that he wouldn't get thrown out. As he entered, he immediately knew this shop was different from all the others and far more professional. Inside the large store, Naruto saw rows upon rows of shinobi equipment from simple clothes to shuriken and kunai. A large section of the store was reserved for equipment like katana, knives, weights and stuff, some of which he didn't even know the name of. He felt like he could get lost in this place and probably could spend hours looking at everything he didn't know or had heard about but never seen. For a young genin like himself, this truly was the place to be, there was no doubt about it.

"Ah welcome, how may I hel-" the shop keeper stopped and studied him closely. Naruto began to sweat, fearing that the man had figured him out already. He mentally cursed when the man brought his hand together in a hand seal and said, "KAI!"

Naruto sighing in resignation as his illusion dropped and began to leave the shop. He tensed when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and turned around with a look of fear.

The shop keeper had frowned when he noticed Naruto begin to leave and was visibly upset at his reaction when he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. _'Damn, the villagers really did a number on him. You would be ashamed of how the villages treat your son, Yondaime-sama.'_

"Where are you going kid? I thought you came here to buy something?" the man said politely.

Naruto stared at him in shock. His mind was screaming at him that the man was just messing with him by bringing his hopes up before he was kicked out.

"I'm sorry sir; I know you do not wish to sell anything to someone like me. Please let me go so that I may leave," Naruto said in his most polite voice. He had learned long ago that if he was polite, he wouldn't get physically harmed when they kicked him out.

"Don't worry kid, I don't have any problems with you," the man said with a smile. "Judging by the way you said that and your reaction, you know about your tenant. I, for one, have always respected the Yondaime's wishes and I know he wanted you to be seen as a hero. You are always welcome in my shop Naruto."

Naruto once again felt tears well up in his eyes for finding another person who didn't see him as the demon. What's more was that this man owned a store and wouldn't overprice him. He hastily wiped away his tears and faced the kind man.

"Thank you very much sir," Naruto said with a bow.

"You're welcome, gaki. The name's Hideki Kazuki, owner of the Kazuki Weapons Shop," Hideki said proudly. He was in his mid 40's, had brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and sharp piercing green eyes. The man was relatively well-built, no doubt from working in the forge for so long, and was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. "So whatcha need?"

"Um, I want to change my image and look a bit more professional. I also need to get some more kunai and shuriken if that's not too much trouble," Naruto asked timidly. Hideki looked thoughtful for a minute before his face brightened and looked down at the genin.

"I have just the thing!"

Half an hour later, Naruto walked out of the store with his new clothes and weapons in several bags. Hideki had also given him two scrolls on the art of weapons forging and several sealing scrolls after telling him how they worked. Hideki had told the boy he was welcome any time in his shop for clothes, the use of his forge, or to just chat. He had also mentioned he had a daughter by the name of Tenten and that he was sure the two would get along.

As soon as Naruto got home, he immediately tried on his new clothes. Gone was the orange nightmare that he had once worn. He now wore a mesh shirt under a form-fitting dark blue short-sleeve shirt. His orange pants were replaced with black cargo pants that had plenty of pockets in which to store things like weapons and scrolls. He had replaced his ninja sandals with steel tip boots and wore black fingerless gloves with silver metal plates on the back. Over all this was a black trench coat with red flame trim at the bottom that, according to Hideki, had a weight seal on it. The weight was set to the amount of chakra first placed in the seal and the coat would constantly drain a slight amount of chakra to maintain it. The seal was unique in that it would constantly increase in weight as soon as the wearer had gotten use to the weight before. All it needed was a single hand seal and the weight would dissipate as well as releasing the stored chakra back to the user thus providing a helpful boost. The coat also had two more seals at the shoulder junctions on his back, but Hideki unfortunately didn't know what they did.

Little did Naruto know, the coat and seals had actually been custom made by the Yondaime and had been given to Hideki as the two had been close friends back when they were genin and had stayed close until the day of the Kyuubi attack. The fourth Hokage had requested that the coat would be given to Naruto as soon as he became a genin. The other clothes Hideki had given him gave him an almost perfect resemblance to the Yondaime and the man hoped that the villagers would see the connection and leave the boy be.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he inspected himself in the mirror. He looked completely different and much more professional. He left his hitai-ate hanging loosely around his neck letting his hair fall over his eyes. He turned around to place the rest of his clothes into his closet but paused when he reached the two scrolls of weapons forging Hideki had given him.

Weapons forging had never truly interested Naruto before. While he could see the practical uses of it, like being able to repair his weapons, did the art have any other purpose in his career? _'I could just do this as a hobby,'_ thought Naruto. _'Might as well. It's always good to learn new things. I need to talk to Ojii-san first. Maybe after I eat some ramen, I'm kinda hungry.'_

With that thought, he quickly placed the scroll into his shelf and left his apartment for some delicious Ichiraku ramen.

'Weird, I wonder why ossan was so insistent on me learning how to make ramen. He even gave me these cooking books and this beginner's guide. And what's with Ayame-chan? She kept giving me these weird looks. Come to think of it, I got the same look from a lot of people on my way there . . . I'll figure this out later, I need to talk to Ojii-san,' Naruto thought.

When he had arrived at the ramen bar, the two cooks barely recognized him. When asked about it, he merely said he wanted to change and look more professional. For some reason, Teuchi had told him that he should learn how to cook and had immediately handed him several recipe books. He had mentioned something about proper food during missions, but Naruto hadn't been paying attention as he was leafing through the books.

He had also noticed that Ayame had been sneaking glances at him and would have a tinge of pink in her cheeks every time he caught her. At first he thought it was from his new look but he quickly brushed that aside. Someone as beautiful as Ayame would never see him that way. He decided to think about it later and bid the two cooks farewell as he left to see the Hokage.

He gave a slight nod to the secretary as he passed who gave him a polite smile before returning back to her work. As he entered the office, Naruto couldn't help but grin at the Hokage who was cursing at the bane of all Kages: Paperwork. _'I wonder why Ojii-san never used Kage Bunshin to do paperwork.'_

"Hello Ojii-san," Naruto said. The Hokage looked up and jaw dropped as he stared at Naruto.

"M-Minato?" Hiruzen Sarutobi whispered.

"Who? Ojii-san, it's me! Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. I have to admit that you look quite sharp in your new outfit," Sarutobi said with a smile. _'He looks just like you, Minato.'_

"I just decided it was time for a more professional approach. By the way Ojii-san, do you have any scrolls on techniques or stuff that could help me?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi frowned and thought for a moment before smiling. He got up and exited the office for a couple moments before returning with two large scrolls and five smaller ones.

"These two larger scrolls are ancient Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu styles dating back hundreds of years. The red scroll contains the style of **Chisoku Dageki** (Speed Strike)," Sarutobi said, chuckling at the wide-eyed look from Naruto. "**Chisoku Dageki** is a style that uses speed to move around the enemy at high speeds and attack from all angles." He reached over and picked up the large dark green scroll.

"This scroll describes Fuinjutsu styles and techniques called **Kousoku Fuu** (High Speed Seals)," Sarutobi said smiling.

"Ojii-san, what's Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked confused.

The aged Kage smiled and answered, "Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing. It is normally a very challenging art, so not many people know the art. But, despite that, I believe that you will not only understand it, but master the ancient art."

"Now before I tell you what's in these smaller scrolls, I want you to first channel chakra into this piece of paper," Sarutobi said as he handed the teen a chakra affinity sheet. "It will tell us what element is best for you to use."

Naruto nodded and began channeling his chakra into the paper. He watched as the paper glow blue for a brief second before splitting down the middle while the one half crinkled up and the other was drenched with water. Sarutobi went wide eyed at seeing Naruto have three affinities at such a young age.

"Well it seems you have three elemental affinities Naruto-kun. As far as I know, that has never happened before. You seem to have high affinities for wind, water and lightning. What is more impressive is that two of these elements are natural enemies. Wind has the power to defeat lightning, so you will have to train extra hard to control these two elements. Now these three scrolls here have two jutsu for each element and I will give you this third scroll that has three more jutsu that I'm sure you'll like," Sarutobi said.

"Thank you so much Ojii-san," Naruto said with a smile.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. Now which scroll do you want?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto frowned.

"Can't I take all of them?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi shook his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that would be showing a great deal of favoritism, and I've already given you a more than most."

"How about a deal? If I tell you how to defeat your paperwork, you give me all the scrolls," Naruto offered. Sarutobi just stared. _'Did he really figure out the secret behind defeating paperwork?'_

"Anything! I'll give you anything for the secret, just please tell me. I'll even give you the Yondaime's own notes on sealing just please tell me" Sarutobi begged. Naruto just sweat dropped at seeing the most powerful man in the village go on his hands and knees begging.

"Ever thought of using Kage Bunshin?"

The old man just stared at Naruto slack-jawed as he silently handed Naruto all the scrolls and his head fell to the table. Naruto sweat dropped and slowly backed out of the room.

As soon as Naruto got home, he immediately attempted to open the three ancient scrolls, but completely failed. He decided to make some Kage Bunshin to help him with the other scrolls. _'Maybe if I cut it open with a kunai,'_ Naruto thought. He quickly drew a kunai but cursed as he accidentally nicked his finger. He still wasn't use to the new clothes and had to adapt to the different placing of his weapons. He watched a drop of blood fall from the tip of the kunai right on a kanji of thescroll and began to glow.

Suddenly tendrils of chakra burst out of the scroll and connected themselves to Naruto's head and chest. He saw flashes of his cruel childhood up to the revelation of him being a demon container. After about five minutes the tendrils receded and the scroll unfurled as Naruto blacked out.

'_Ow, what hit me?'_ Naruto thought as he sat up. He winced at the pounding headache he had. Looking up, he noticed that his clones were still there despite him being unconscious. _'Strange, they should have disappeared when I blacked out.'_

"OK guys, dismiss yourselves." The clones gave him a curt nod and vanished with several puffs of smoke. Naruto blinked at the sudden rush of information on what the scrolls contained. Naruto was surprised when he realized he had gotten all of the memories the clones had gained. While the Kage bunshin had been a skill he had only recently learned, he had not realized the technique's ability to accumulate information.

While the technique was new in his repertoire of jutsu, he knew enough that the Kage Bunshin created solid clones that acted independently from the user, though the clone will follow all orders the original demands. This information gathering ability had infinite possibilities and can easily be used to help with his training. He would need to speak to the Hokage or go to the library to further research this revelation.

He quickly summoned ten more clones to study the jutsu, weapons forging, cooking, sealing and techniques while he opened the other two scrolls. He also sent one of the clones to run to the library to get a scroll on Kage Bunshin. Nicking his finger once more, he let a drop of blood fall on the blood seal on the scroll and watched as tendrils of chakra burst out of the scroll and duplicated the actions of the **Chisoku Dageki** scroll. This time though, he did not black out, though he did feel rather woozy. He promptly grabbed the first scroll that had opened and began reading. He was in awe at the sheer power and usefulness of the **Chisoku Dageki** style and couldn't wait to learn it. The scroll described incredibly complex moves and useful stretches and exercises that would exponentially increase his skills. He stopped as he glanced at the other scrolls.

'Hmm, learning Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu is a little much all at once. I think I'll try learning one style at a time. I'll only start learning the next style as soon as I become at least proficient in the first one. But which to start with . . . well, I'm already reading the **Chisoku Dageki** style so I'll start with this. Afterwards, I'll start on**Kousoku Fuu**. Once I've mastered the both styles, I might be able to combine them,' Naruto reasoned.

As he read, he couldn't help but curse. The **Chisoku Dageki** style required incredible leg strength and the only way one could achieve the strength required would be to get weights specifically for his legs. While his coat had a weight seal on it, it was more evenly proportioned and he needed weights specifically for the legs. Unfortunately, he had used almost all his money buying the new clothes and weapons. He needed a way to make money as the Hokage could no longer give him allowances since he was now a genin.

I guess for now I will have to make do with the weight seal on the jacket,' Naruto thought as he channeled chakra into the seal. It instantly got heavier and made it harder for the blonde to more correctly.

Remembering his earlier discovery, he made a Kage Bushin to read his scrolls. Then, he left his apartment to go running to increase his stamina and leg strength. According to Hideki, the amount of weight would automatically set to ten kilograms. The amount would increase once Naruto adjusted to it. With the weight set, Naruto started jogging to adjust to the sudden increase of weight. He decided that he would run around Konoha until sunset, which was in two hours. _'It's going to be a long day . . ._

**Jutsu Library: (I will add to this every chapter and after 20 or so chapters, give you all a stat page with all the jutsu so you can read all of my awesomeness!)**

**Henge no Jutsu: ** Transformation Technique.Rank E Ninjutsu. Supplementary. It is typically used to change into people other than themselves, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. Hand Signs: Dog-Bear-Ram.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **Shadow Clone Technique.Rank B Kinjutsu. Supplementary. This technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Hand Signs: Crossed Ram sign.

**Chisoku Dageki: **Speed Strike. Ancient Namikaze Taijutsu Style. A style that shares similarities with the **Goken **(Strong Fist) style. By using chakra, the user increases their speed based on levels, called **Youshiki** (Forms). These levels have different techniques that can be used in those forms. The major issue with the style is that many people cannot handle the physical and mental strain of moving at that speed.

**Kousoku Fuu: **High Speed Sealing. Ancient Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Style. The user uses their chakra to engrave the seals into their own body, and then transfers them to their enemy with a touch. This can also be used to engrave defensive seals into their own body.

**This first chapter is my own spin on "Naruto the Angel of Death" by Elredar Skylance. (To be honest, I kinda copied the chapter and made changes to it. No flames on that please.) The main idea, Naruto the Creator, was also originally his, but, to quote our favorite Uchiha, "from here on out, it's all original." Remember: Read, Review, and share with your friends. Anyone has any jutsu ideas or anything that they think they would like to see in this, PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. DragonLord is back already. This is the next chapter of Naruto: The Creator. This is going to be the two weeks in between the last chapter and the first team meetings. So this will be kinda a slow chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it anyways. Well enough of my talking (cyber cookie if you can guess who my beta is.) Let the story begin…**

"Talking"

'_Talking'_

"**Demon Talking"**

**Jutsu** (English)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters made by Kishimoto. Most of Naruto's jutsu in this will be my own, but the characters aren't.

Naruto woke up to his greatest enemy: sunlight. The golden beams of streamed through the window and just managed to hit the blonde's face. He woke up a bit groggy but then remembered the events of the previous day. He quickly donned his new shinobi gear and decided to find a training field to practice in. As he roof hopped towards the training fields he checked his surroundings and discovered that people where just waking up and preparing their shops for business. After finding a field that was abandoned, he opened the scrolls to begin his self appointed task. Today was the day he reformed himself to become a better ninja.

He checked the scroll that the Hokage gave him. The first thing he had to learn was a chakra control exercise called tree walking. It seemed simple enough. All you had to do is channel a steady stream of chakra to your feet and you could stick to walls…easy right?

"Let's do this," the small blonde said to himself. He channeled a random amount of chakra to the bottom of his feet and ran towards the tree at full speed. His feet stuck for the first three steps before he fell. Even though he wasn't far off the ground, but he somehow managed to fall right on his head.

He got up, rubbing he head, cursing slightly. "Stupid scroll…not telling me how hard it would be…" He tried it a few more times getting the same results each time. After his twelfth attempt, he realized he was going to need some help with this. "Who would help me…?" the blonde thought dejectedly. "Iruka-sensei has classes…I don't even know where my supposed new sensei would be. Maybe Ojii-san…could help me out…"

Quickly picking up all of his scrolls, he packed everything up and headed out to see the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaima Hokage, had never had an easier day as the Hokage. He currently had three **Kage Bunshins** (Shadow Clones) doing all of his paperwork for him while he enjoyed a quiet day of reading. That was until a certain blonde haired genin decided to 'pop' in for a visit.

"Hey Ojii-san!" an excited Naruto yelled as he busted down the door. The attendant quickly came in trying to stop the excited jinchuriki from barging in on the village leader.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama! He…" she began before the aged Kage simply smiled and waved her apology off.

"It's quite alright, my dear," he said with a small smile. "I don't mind Naruto being in here." His smile grew larger as he added, "It's not like I am too busy at the moment."

Naruto looked around the room and finally noticed the three **Kage Bunshins **(Shadow Clones) doing the paper work over by the Kage's desk.

"So you decided to use my method, ehh, Ojii-san?" Naruto said with an amused smile. "It's a lot faster isn't it? You should hand over that hat right now since I solved your biggest problem"

"Yes it is Naruto," Sarutobi said with a smile. _'I still don't know how he was able to figure that out before me…'the Professor' of Konoha…'_ "I'm afraid you're going to have to do more than that if you want this position Naruto. What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Well…" Naruto said looking down at his feet, his tone becoming hesitant. "I was having some trouble with the scrolls you gave me…"

Sarutobi smiled slightly at the young blonde. "And you would like some help with them?"

"…yes…if it's not too much trouble…" Naruto said nervously. He wasn't used to getting help when he asked for it. Normally he had to fend for himself. Sarutobi knew this and offered a sad smile for a second, wishing he could have helped the boy more in the past. _'Oh, how disappointed you would be with your village Minato-kun…'_

"Well, while I cannot go out and help you…" Sarutobi noticed how Naruto's face fell at those words "…but…" Naruto instantly perked back up. "I can give you a tip that will help you with your training."

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked as he jumped around the office. The elderly Kage smiled at the blonde's antics. Even now that he looked more like his father, he still acted much more like his mother. _'And what a firecracker she was.'_

"You are aware of the **Kage Bunshin's **ability to transfer memories, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with…" Naruto trailed off. Suddenly it dawned on him and his eyes grew wide.

"**Kage Bunshin** can transfer experience. Simply have your **Kage Bunshin** train with you, and you will find an exponential increase in your skills." Sarutobi said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets with that piece of information. He could train faster than anyone else could with his new awesome technique.

"I would advise you doing your physical training, while your clones work on reading and practicing chakra control and jutsu," Sarutobi said. As soon as he had finished, Naruto quickly got up and yelled, "Thank you, Ojii-san!" The young boy quickly got up and gave the old man a hug. Then he ran out of the room, thinking about all of the new ways he could train with this new technique.

Sarutobi just smiled as he watched the blonde boy running out of his office.

'_You will be a great shinobi one day, Naruto. And, eventually, a great Hokage…' _The aging Hokage decided to get back to his reading.

"So he said to train with **Kage Bunshin**…" Naruto said as he approached the training field he had abandoned earlier. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled, making the cross hand sign used by the special jutsu. In a puff of chakra laced smoke, a hundred clones appeared. After a few commands from the original, the clones separated into four groups of twenty five.

"Ok! Groups one and two: work on the tree climbing exercise, we need to get our chakra control up to par. Group three: read the books Iruka-sensei gave us. Group four: look over the scroll Ojii-san gave us on the **Chisoku Dageki** style," Naruto yelled out over the clones.

"YOSH!" all of the clones chorused back. All of the clones quickly moved out to do their appointed assignments.

Naruto looked around and, after seeing all of his clones working on their projects, went on to start his physical training. He started with just doing regular push-ups. He spent four hours doing regular work outs; push-ups, crunches, and jogging. Finally getting tired, he decided to take a lunch break, as it was now one o-clock, and go get some ramen.

"**Kai** (Release)," Naruto said, dispelling his clones, only to receive a massive headache as the memories of the hundred clones rushed into his head. _'Note to self, don't dispel them all at once…but at least the technique worked. They read Iruka-sensei's books and got through half of the __**Chisoku Dageki**_ _scroll.' _Naruto eyes widened with the newest information. _'And one of the clones figured out how much chakra to go into the tree walking. But that can be for later…Now to RAMEN!'_

An hour later and fifteen bowls of ramen later, Naruto had found another training ground to work in as the one he had been using this morning had been occupied. He did his hand sign and created his clones. This time, however, two hundred appeared. Naruto was at a lost for what had just happened. Then he remembered a line from one of the chakra control books: _'The better chakra control a shinobi has, the less chakra will be wasted in any technique he or she uses. The less chakra lost, the better the results of the technique…'_

'Was I really wasting that much chakra?' Naruto thought. "Ok. I want you all to get into groups of fifty." All of the clones quickly got into position and stood, waiting for their orders. "Groups one and two, I want you back on tree climbing and chakra control. Group three; I want you to work on the forms from the **Chisoku Dageki** scroll. Group four, finish reading all of the scrolls and materials that Ojii-san and Iruka-sensei gave us."

With a loud "Yes Sir," the clones quickly scurried off to work on their appointed tasks. Naruto on the other hand, decided to see how the new tree walking worked. Applying the chakra to his feet, he walked up the nearest tree with only a little difficulty. _'Hmm, the book said the exercise isn't mastered until I can fight on a different surface for an hour.' _Smiling to himself, he started his work out.

Five hours later, Naruto had collapsed from exhaustion. He had never been so tired in all of his life, but that was the price of true power. It had to be earned and worked for, not stolen or cheated. Hopefully his new sensei would understand that. Naruto looked over and saw that the clones that hadn't dispelled while training, were still working on their appointed tasks.

Yelling out over the clearing, Naruto said, "Ok! That's enough for today. Dispel yourselves in waves of twenty-five every minute."

A few minutes later, Naruto was sitting on the ground, alone in the training field, going through all of the clone's memories. _'Let's see. They finished reading the __**Chisoku Dageki**_ _scroll and started practicing…only to not be fast enough…Note to self: train speed and get weights as soon as possible. The other groups finished going over the jutsu scrolls Ojii-san gave us…and failed at trying to actually do the jutsus…guess I will need more practice their…but the other groups did well... oh well. Guess I will need more training…'_

Naruto went home and had a quick meal before giving in to his fatigue ad going to sleep.

Naruto continued this training schedule for the entire two weeks until it was time to meet with his team. He constantly went back to Iruka for new books and had learned two of the jutsu the Hokage had given him. Other than that he had worked on his taijutsu and speed. Now all he could hope for was a teacher that would help him increase his skills to the next level.

Naruto got dressed in his new outfit and headed out to the Academy. As he approached the building, he felt a wave of apprehension over come him. He remembered what Sakura had said about him and how Sasuke most likely felt about him and wondered how well the team would be able to function. He had run into his team members occasionally over the two weeks after graduation and they had been completely hostile. Deciding that he would do his best no matter what, he headed into the building to await his new sensei.

…Three hours later, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat waiting for their sensei to arrive. All of the other teams had been picked up by their senseis and had left. Even Iruka had left after giving them a small, sad smile. The three preteens had been sitting their doing nothing the whole time. Well…almost nothing. Sakura would ask the Uchiha out every five minutes or so and said Uchiha would just sit there and brood. What had surprised both of them was that, instead of bothering them, Naruto seemed to be writing something. He would stop and think every few minutes before starting again, writing on a piece of paper every once and awhile.

'_What does that dobe think he is doing? And what's with the new clothes?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. '_Whatever…it's not really that important_'

'_What's with Naruto-baka's new clothes?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_**He is probably just trying to copy Sasuke-kun so that we will agree to go out with him! We won't fall for it we are. We are loyal to Sasuke-kun! Shannaro!'**_ Oddly enough, she answered back… (1)

Naruto was actually writing down notes for a jutsu idea he had. After reading about how to make jutsu from some of the books Iruka had given him, he decided that it would be kinda cool…no scratch that, it would be really cool to make one of his own. He thought he had the ideas all together now…he just needed the hand signs. _'Snake, Horse and Dog for condensing the chakra…Ram for control…hmm,'_ the blonde thought to himself, oblivious of his teammate's inner questions about his new, more subdued demeanor.

It was about that time when their new sensei decided to finally show up. The door opened and the trio was greeted by the sight of a very tall man with gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering three fourths of his face. His one visible eye radiated boredom.

"Yo," was all he said as he looked in at them. _'So we have Sasuke, Sakura and…wait…is that Naruto? He isn't wearing that jumpsuit his files say he never takes off…whatever…that outfit looks better than an orange suit anyways…'_ the silver haired scarecrow said as he looked around the room with a lazy expression in his only shown eye.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled at the jonin.

Kakashi didn't react and just stared at them for a few moments. "My first thought of you is…that I hate you all…meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that said, the man disappeared and a smoke cloud.

The new genins looked at each other, in shock from what had just happened. Then as one, all of them raced after their new 'sensei'.

They reached the roof to find their new sensei standing on the ledge reading an orange book. "Well, let's get this over with," the masked jonin said. "We'll start by introducing ourselves to each other. You go first pinkie."

Sakura frowned at her nickname. "Why don't you give us an example sensei?"

"Alright my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes…you don't need to know. My dislikes…not important for you to know. And I have no dreams that concern you."

Sakura frowned again at the jonin's answer. _'All we learned is his name.'_ "Well my name is Haruno Sakura and I like…"she looked over to Sasuke and gave a giggle. "I dislike Naruto-baka," She glared over at Naruto who frowned in response. "And my dreams are…"Again she looked over at Sasuke but this time gave a squeal.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke was discreetly scooting away from the banshee of a fan girl. '_I have a fan girl, happy happy joy joy.'_ "You go next brood master."

Sasuke scowled at the silver haired jonin. "I shouldn't need to say my name, you should know it. But I'll say it anyway. I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and I dislike anything that distracts or holds me back from training. My dream is to kill a certain someone."

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool!'_

'_Great I have an arrogant emo avenger.'_ "Your last whiskers."

Naruto frowned at his nickname. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto; I like training, ramen, playing pranks, the Hokage and my friends. I dislike how long it takes for ramen to cook, jerks, and people who judge before they get to know someone. My dream is to become Hokage!"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura started to laugh. "A baka like you could never be Hokage! Only Sasuke-kun is good enough."

'_He's referring to more than just the villagers. Whatever. It's not really my problem…'_ "Alright, now that we're all introduced we will have our survival test tomorrow."

"Wait? Survival test?" Sakura asked confused. "But we all ready passed the genin exam."

"This test is to determine if you can survive in the field and to see if you have what it takes to be a true ninja. Show up at training field 7 tomorrow at 7 a.m." He turned around and started to walk away but stopped and looked back. "Oh, don't eat breakfast tomorrow you'll just throw up." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto awoke groggily to the sound of his alarm. He raised his arm and smashed the off button to stop the annoying beeping. He slowly got out of bed and started his usual morning ritual. He started to make himself breakfast but then he remembered what his sensei said yesterday. He was about to stop when his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Screw it," he said. "I'm hungry and the ramen calls to me." He proceeded to eat breakfast.

Naruto was approaching the training field three when he heard the sounds he would be hearing for the rest of his genin career.

"Sasuke-kun, do you wana go out with me?"

"Hn…"

'_Please tell me she will just drop it…'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. _'I mean…eventually she will get that…' _

But his thoughts were interrupted by an extremely high pitched, "PLEEEEAASE?"

'My god…' Naruto thought. 'Was she always that annoying?'

Naruto silently walked into the clearing and stayed out of sight from the two, as he prepared for the worst. "**Kage Bunshin**..." he whispered quietly. A dozen clones popped into existence around him and instantly scattered.

'Now to wait for Kakashi…' Naruto thought as he relaxed.

His relaxation didn't last long. Only ten minutes later, Kakashi arrived in the clearing in a puff of smoke. "Yo," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura roared at the man in her banshee like voice. "YOU AND NARUTO-BAKA ARE LATE!"

"Whiskers? He isn't late," Kakashi said. Suddenly, and much to the puzzlement of the two genin in front of him, he threw a kunai into the nearby tree. With a shout, Naruto jumped out of the tree he had been relaxing in to dodge the kunai. "How nice of you to join us, Naruto." Kakashi said with an obviously fake eye-smile.

'Great…another person who doesn't like me…this will be soooo fun…' Naruto though sarcastically.

"Ok. Now for your survival test," Kakashi said, turning back to the pink haired banshee and emo king. Kakashi pulled out two small, silver bells and held them out for all of the genin to see. "Your objective is to get one of these bells. If you don't get a bell before the time runs out, then you will be sent back to the Academy."

All three genin's minds started racing with the masked jonin's words.

'_We have to get a bell so we can stay on Sasuke-kun's team!'_

'_**YEAH! WE WILL SHOW HOW STRONG WE ARE AND SASUKE-KUN WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH US! SHANNARO!'**_ Sakura and he inner self thought.

'_Hn…this fool thinks he can stop me…I will show him the power of the Uchiha!'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face.

'_Wait a second…there is no such thing as a two man team…it's a TEAM WORK test….he is trying to spilt us up so that we will fail…oh god those two will never work with me…'_ Naruto thought with a frown on his face.

Kakashi smiled, "If you really want to get these bells, you will have to come at me with the intent to kill. You have three hours. Begin…"

As soon as he said that, Sakura and Sasuke jumped off into the trees for cover, while Naruto simply stood there, calm and relaxed.

Kakashi blinked at the sight. The brat wasn't worried in the slightest. "Aren't you going to run?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto gave a smirk that would make an Uchiha proud, "Why should I? You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Kakashi's eye widened. This GENIN was trying to egg him on. No student had ever tried that approach. Normally it was: they ran and tried to sneak attack him and he would turn the attack and beat them.

"I don't fear you Kakashi. I have already figured out the real meaning of this test." Kakashi's eye widened even more. "But more importantly, you couldn't hurt me…because I'm not real…" 'Naruto' suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

If it was possible, Kakashi's eyes grew even wider. 'When did he…'

Suddenly, Naruto's voice sounded from all direction, "You made my clone come down from the tree earlier. Good luck finding the really one, sensei."

'_Note to self, don't underestimate the blonde…'_ With that, Kakashi leapt off to find his students.

**With Sakura**

'_Where is Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura thought as she searched through the trees for her 'lover.'

"**We will find Sasuke-kun and show him our strength, CHA!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura looked around wildly for the love of her life when she heard a rustling behind her. Spinning around, saw her 'sensei' less than a foot behind her. The pink haired 'kunoichi' screamed and tried to run.

"Lesson one: Genjutsu. **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demon Illusions: Hell's Viewing Technique)," Kakashi whispered holding up the ram hand sign. Sakura saw a swirl of surround her and she ran out of the bushes trying to escape her insane 'sensei.' She ran out into a small clearing and heard Sasuke's voice.

"S-sa-sakura," the voice said. The pink girl turned around and saw her 'lover' stumble out of the bushes, with hundreds of kunai lodged in his body. Blood dripped out of his mouth and many wounds. "S-sa-sakura…run," Sasuke said before falling over dead. Sakura did the only thing she could at a time like this…she screamed and passed out.

**Outside of the Genjutsu**

Kakashi watched as the 'Best Kunoichi of the Year' fell to the most basic genjutsu and sweat dropped. _'What was that? She fell for that? I will need to talk to whoever made those files. Now to find the other two.'_

Kakashi moved back into the middle of the clearing and waited for his young 'students' to come at him.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke saw Kakashi just standing there, leaving himself wide open. '_There! He left himself wide open.'_ He threw a kunai with an exploding note attached towards Kakashi. Kakashi heard a whizzing noise coming towards him and dodged at the last second. He was caught completely by surprise when he noticed there was an exploding note attached to it.

The note exploded, causing a loud 'boom', sending mild shockwaves from the area. Sasuke saw Kakashi jump away, towards the left. He saw his chance to attack. He leaped up from his tree and flung shurikens with his right hand and several kunais with his left. The shurikens went for Kakashi as the kunais went below him.

'_Hm… his aim needs some improvement. The kunais should have been used in combination to hit me. That move might have caused him everything'._ Kakashi saw the kunais flying under him, missing him by a wide margin while the shurikens were coming directly towards him. Kakashi heard a loud 'thump' sound before seeing a rain of more kunais and shurikens flying towards him from every direction. '_Shit. He led me to believe that he was a novice to distract the intentions of the kunais. Sasuke Uchiha…I can't underestimate him.'_

Sasuke was standing nearby as he saw his sensei get impaled by his trap. 'O_ver already?'_ Sasuke went on high alert when he saw his sensei's bloody body turned into a log. '_**Kawarimi**_ (Body Replacement)_! Shit, that means he knows my location.'_ Sasuke ran from the tree and into an open area.

'_So that's where he was.'_ Kakashi jumped up from his own hiding spot before confronting Sasuke. Naruto yawned as he watched his teammate try and best the famous copy ninja. '_This test is so obvious, I'm surprised Sakura didn't notice this first.'_ Naruto watched the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi with little interest. He knew Sasuke was way in over his head but it was funny to see Kakashi knock him down a peg or two.

Sasuke took out a pair of kunais before raising it to guard himself against his sensei. He was about to throw it when Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch. Kakashi noticed Sasuke hesitating. "Why didn't you attack me? I was just going to take out this." Kakashi pulled out a dark green book. "Don't worry; you probably won't even stop me from reading."

Sasuke was fuming mad. He was supposed to be an Uchiha and here, he was getting mocked by his sensei. Sasuke threw his kunai before rushing towards Kakashi. Kakashi caught the kunai with his right hand, and stepped back just to avoid his student's punch. Sasuke swung his right hand towards Kakashi's face. Kakashi dropped the kunai before catching the fist. Sasuke then turned his body around and threw a kick from his sides, which Kakashi caught by using his left hand.

Kakashi began to spin his body, increasing his momentum and using the boy's momentum as well to throw the Uchiha away. Sasuke landed on a tree before disappearing in smoke. '_Bunshin?'_ Kakashi turned around to see Sasuke finishing up some hand seals. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Grand Fireball)"

Sasuke finished the seal and sent a huge fireball towards Kakashi. '_An academy student should not have this much chakra reserves to pull this off.'_ He mentally yelled to himself. He dashed towards the incoming fireball and disappeared. Sasuke's attention was being diverted to the scorching of his sensei in front of him.

Naruto was enjoying the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke. '_Wow, that's a big fireball.'_ Naruto let out a low whistle to the display that he witnessed. '_Hm… guess that means it's my turn now.'_ Naruto disappeared from his tree.

'_Where did he go?' _he thought searching left and right for him.

"I'm where you least expect it," a voice said under Sasuke's feet. When Sasuke looked down a hand shot out from under the ground, grabbing Sasuke's ankle, and pulling him under. The next thing the boy knew was that he was stuck in the ground up to his head, with his sensei staring right at him.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Head Hunter Technique). That was the second lesson: Ninjutsu." Kakashi said as he knelt down to pat Sasuke's head.

Suddenly, Kakashi heard something he thought he would never hear again. A lone voice called out a single technique that Kakashi hadn't heard in over twelve years.

"**Youshiki Ichi! Baigaku! **(Form One! Double Speed) Lesson three! Taijutsu!"

As soon as that was heard, Naruto appeared next to Kakashi faster than Sasuke could follow. It had appeared that the dobe had somehow teleported. Kakashi had seen what had happened though; Naruto had suddenly run at him at speeds that approached low jonin speed. Kakashi was too surprised at this to stop the barrage that would hit him.

Naruto swiped Kakashi's legs out from under him and knocked him into the air with two high speed kicks. Kakashi still couldn't process what was happening as Naruto jumped into the air and started to deliver faster than Sasuke could process. Kakashi's only thoughts throughout all of this though, were: _'Sensei's style…how could he know SENSEI'S style!'_

Naruto continued to attack at insane speeds and was knocking Kakashi around. Kakashi suddenly seemed to snap out of his shock and quickly used **Kawarimi** (Body Replacement) to get away, replacing himself with a log. Naruto landed calmly and muttered to himself. Groaning and rubbing his shoulders, Naruto walked over to where Sasuke was still stuck in the ground.

"Here teme. You look like you could use some help," Naruto said as he reached down and grabbed Sasuke by his duck-like hair. A quick tug and a yelp of pain later and Sasuke was out of the ground and glaring at Naruto.

"I could have handled it, dobe," Sasuke said. He was an Uchiha, elite, and that man, Kakashi, had tossed his best jutsu aside like it was nothing. He needed that mans' power.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei is a jonin…we cannot beat him alone. This test is trying to drive us apart. We have to work together to get the bells. All three of us," Naruto said as they watched Sakura stir slightly at the other end of the clearing.

"I would never work with yo-"

"AND!" Naruto said, cutting the duck haired teen off, "If I'm wrong, I will give you the bells. BUT! We have to get them first. Sound good?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Whatever. Do you have a plan?"

"Actually, I do…but we need to wake up Sakura first."

Kakashi noticed that his new "squad" only had thirty more minutes to complete the test. _'Oh well,'_ he thought. _'Maybe they will pass the make-up test…'_

His thoughts were suddenly cut short as he heard the sound of kunai flying towards him. Remembering his encounter with Sasuke earlier, he jumped out of the way, only to see the kunai fly by with no exploding tag on it this time. Kakashi prepared himself…then all hell broke loose.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" Kakashi heard from his immediate left. A fireball suddenly burst out of the trees next to him and was on top of him in seconds. If he wasn't a jonin, he probably would have died, but Kakashi was no amateur. A quick **Kawarimi** (Body Replacement) and Kakashi was safely in a tree twenty feet away. As soon as he landed, though, five kunai suddenly whizzed by him, missing by inches.

'_What the...'_ Kakashi thought. _'That didn't come from Sasu-'_

A barrage of more shuriken and kunai whizzed toward Kakashi, forcing him to jump out of the way. He landed on the ground, just in time to find another fireball flying towards him.

'_What's with these genin?'_ Kakashi mentally roared as he jumped to the side.

A new voice rang out and Kakashi realized that he was in serious trouble. "**Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!" A large blast of wind ripped through the clearing and, instead of hitting Kakashi, it hit the fireball. The two attacks merged together and changed direction to aim at Kakashi again. Kakashi now had a GIANT, white hot fireball speeding towards him. He tried jumping out of the way and saw more kunai coming out of the trees at him. Suddenly, everything stopped. Everything went black.

Kakashi woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. His head hurt and he ached all over. He opened his eyes and saw something that he believed impossible. Three smiling genins, well two smiling and one smirking, holding the two bells over his face.

"Looks like we pass, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a big, foxy smile on his face.

Kakashi couldn't respond at first. When he finally was able to speak, he said: "Congratulations you three. But there are only two bells. Who will get them?"

"Sasuke and Sakura can have them. I will still become a genin eventually, so it doesn't matter." Naruto said with a small smile.

Sakura, though, couldn't help but feel guilty. Naruto was the one who had come up with the plan, and he was also the one that had knocked out Kakashi-sensei. All she had done was throw kunai. Sasuke too felt something, but it wasn't guilt, it was fear. He didn't want to get stuck with a fan girl for a teammate. Not alone anyways.

Both teens looked at the bells their blonde teammate offered them, and, in unison, shock their heads and denied the gift.

"You did more to take out Kakashi-sensei than I did, Naruto. And besides, another year at the Academy would probably do me some good…" Sakura said with a small, sad smile.

"You keep it dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Even if I go back to the Academy for a year, I will still be stronger than you."

Kakashi was surprised at both of them. Sakura for choosing Naruto over Sasuke, and Sasuke for showing a great deal of humility. "Well if that is what you think…then you all pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

All three genin did the only thing that came naturally to a situation like that: they face faulted.

"This is a teamwork test," Kakashi said simply. "You all worked together to get the bells, and decided to give up your chance to pass to give your teammates a chance to pass. A shinobi that disobeys orders is trash. A shinobi who abandons his teammates is worse than trash. We will meet at the bridge next week at seven a.m. for our first mission."

The three genin looked at each other of a few minutes, finally Naruto spoke up. "Lunch at Ickiruka's?"

The three teammates headed off to celebrate their victory.

**Jutsu Library:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **Shadow Clone Technique.Rank B Kinjutsu. Supplementary. This technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Hand Signs: Crossed Ram sign.

**Chisoku Dageki: **Speed Strike. Ancient Namikaze Taijutsu Style. A style that shares similarities with the **Goken **(Strong Fist) style. By using chakra, the user increases their speed based on levels, called **Youshiki** (Forms). These levels have different techniques that can be used in those forms. The major issue with the style is that many people cannot handle the physical and mental strain of moving at that speed.

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**: Demon Illusions: Hell's Viewing Technique. Rank D Genjutsu. Supplementary. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. Hand Signs: Snake → Rat

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**:Fire Style: Grand Fireball. Rank C Fire Ninjutsu. Offensive. A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. Hand Signs: Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**: Earth Style: Head Hunter Technique. Rank D Earth Ninjutsu. Supplementary. This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. Hand Sign: Snake

**Youshiki Ichi! Baigaku!**:Form One! Double Speed! Rank B Taijutsu. Supplementary. This technique activates the first of the **Chisoku Dageki **forms. As the name implies, it allows the user to move at twice their regular speeds. Holding this form for too long, though, can cause severe pain. No hand signs.

**Kawarimi**: Body Replacement. Rank E Ninjutsu. Supplementary. With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. Hand Signs: Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake

**Futon: Daitoppa**: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. Rank C Wind Ninjutsu. Offensive. This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. Hand Signs: Tiger → Ox → Dog → Rabbit → Snake

**A/N: So, how did you all like my new chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be training, team bonding (AKA: Sasuke getting his egotistic ass handed to him), and the beginning of the wave mission. So, until then: Stay awesome my friends. Read, review, and tell your friends about my story.**


	3. Message

**Hey everyone! It's your favorite writer DragonLord! Now, you are all probably wondering why Drunken Dragon has not been posting recently. Well, here is the deal: its summer, we have lives outside of this. But all of our stories will be going down soon… **

**Unmasked Kitsune: All three of us decided to take a break and work on solo projects for awhile. Unmasked Kitsune is still up and running, we are simply taking a break from it for awhile. It will be back updating soon, though.**

**Naruto the Creator: This is one of my personal projects. I have been having some fun ideas about it. This story will be taken down soon and it will come back up with a twin story. The Creator is going to be taken down in about a week for rewrites and edits.**

**Shadow Reaper: I'm sorry to the fans of this story, because in a week, it will be taken down permanently. I would also like to apologize. I did steal the first chapter from another story. Look up VFSnake's Emperor of the West story to find the original. It is one of the reasons this story is being taken down. Although this story will be gone, stay tuned for our three new stories. And to quote the Uchiha we all love to hate: "From here on out, it's all original"**

**My new twin story (literally the same story at the beginning, only Naruto gets help from two very different people and it changes many things) called Naruto the Beast. It will be the twin of Naruto the Creator, which will be also having some new changes and edits.**

**A Pokemon Fanfic by Blind Ninja. Times have changed. The world of Pokemon is more dangerous than ever with the rise of criminal organizations. How will two teens survive it all?**

**Another one by Blind Ninja and myself called Code Orochi. Basic plot: Orochimaru was framed, not twisted or evil. Sound Village is good. Naruto is saved and raised by Orochimaru-tou-san, Uncle Jiraiya, and Aunty Tsunade. How powerful will he become? And who framed Orochimaru? No pairings so far, and a few new original characters.**

**Finally, a fanfic by Wine Master. This was his summary: ****What if Konoha captured another Bijuu and claimed it their own? A war is stirring and the next generation is afraid. Except for Naruto. He is ready to prove is strength. For the "King"!**

**Well…that's all we have for you today. So…be bad, make bad choices, KILL EVERYONE and hug a puppy. This is Drunken Dragon signing out.**


End file.
